


True Love's Kiss

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, I don't know, Mutual Pining, it's a version of snow white so idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Queen Jeongyeon is told by one of her advisors to tear the root of her busy thoughts out. Those thoughts happen to be of the woman she loves, Sana, who she'd banished from the kingdom. But when she sees her face to face after three long years, she has a change of heart.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I got inspired to write this after seeing a drawing on Twitter and going back and forth about it with my bud (love you) so credits to them for listening and putting some thoughts into it as well. I hope you guys like it. I wrote it in about two hours, so, keep that in mind if it seems rushed.
> 
> <3

Jeongyeon was a cruel and harsh leader of her kingdom, preferring to have people fear her than underestimate her. At one time, she was a fair and just Queen, but after the assassination of her most trusted circle of advisors, her rule became harsh. She didn’t want to let her guard down ever again. One of her biggest regrets in life, however, was pushing away one of the best people in her life. A tall woman with flowing red hair and the kindest soul she’d ever seen in a person. Always kind and caring to everyone she met no matter who they were. 

  
  


Minatozaki Sana. 

  
  


As children, they’d been the closest of friends, but as they aged, Jeongyeon became more and more fond of Sana. One day realizing she was in love with her. She was wildly jealous when any of the villagers flirted with her, not having the courage to do it herself. When Jeongyeon ascended to the throne, their time was cut short. Too short for either of their liking. And as they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder. There wasn’t a second of the day that Sana wasn’t on Jeongyeon’s mind. 

  
  


_ What is she doing? How is she? Is she healthy? Does she need anything? I need to see her. Does she want to see me? _

  
  


The thoughts consumed Jeongyeon day and night. It caused her to make rash decisions that cost her dearly after not paying attention to what she was being told. It cost the lives of some she held most dear. It was then, without provocation, that she turned her cruelty to Sana, banishing her from the kingdom and putting the blame on her for her own mistakes. Out of sight, out of mind. 

  
  


What Jeongyeon discovered over the next few years, was that it was the biggest mistake of her life. The people turned against her in every way, which made her have to rule with an iron fist. Almost to the point she felt sick with herself at the things she’d done to her people. But she needed to be respected as Queen. And she was. But at what cost? Her thoughts were still plagued by red hair and smooth skin. Soft voices and boisterous laughter. It was so real, Jeongyeon woke expecting to see Sana beside her. And when she wasn’t, her heart sank. 

  
  


After months of vivid dreams, she went to her alchemist for something to help her sleep without dreams. 

  
  


“What is the cause of these dreams, Your Majesty?” The aged woman asked. 

  
  


“My thoughts are consumed by someone. Someone I should not think of, but cannot stop thinking of.” 

  
  


The woman eyed her. “Sana.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took a deep breath at the name, not hearing it from anyone’s lips in a long time. “Yes.” 

  
  


“We must pull these thoughts out by the root, Your Majesty.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon tilted her head, her brows knitting. “Surely you do not mean what I think you do.” 

  
  


“I do, Your Majesty. We must get rid of her.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon froze at the thought of Sana not living anymore. “I,” 

  
  


“Do not hesitate, Your Majesty. We must not. With Sana out of the way, your thoughts will be clear and the people at your mercy.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took a deep breath. “How?” 

  
  


“Poison. Simple and effective. I will have my apprentice make and bring to you an apple. But be warned not to eat it. It will be your demise if so. Take it to Sana and have her take a single bite and she will be no more.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon had to hold back tears. “Why me? Why do I have to take it to her?” 

  
  


“She would not trust anyone else. God knows why she trusts you still after all these years, but she does. She will only accept something like this from you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon set her jaw, not liking being reminded of what she’d done to Sana. “Just get it done. I will consider it once I have it in my hands.” 

  
  


“At once, Your Majesty.” 

  
  


Two hours later, a knock came at Jeongyeon’s door. She opened it and was met with her alchemist's apprentice. 

  
  


“Your Majesty.” He said in a trembling tone, obviously terrified to be face to face with the Queen. He handed over a small basket with a single red apple. 

  
  


Jeongyeon reached out and took the basket, closing the door without a word. She looked at the apple as if it were diseased. The thing that would kill the woman she loved. Her thoughts turned to smashing the apple, but again, the words of her alchemist swirled in her head. 

  
  


_ Your thoughts will be clear.  _

  
  


Jeongyeon put a small cloth over the apple and paced her quarters, debating whether or not she should go through with it. Was her alchemist right? Would it actually free her of her thoughts, or make them worse? She set her jaw and picked up the basket, rushing out of her quarters before she gave in to her heart. 

  
  


After a three hour journey, she found herself face to face with Sana’s cottage. The clearing where it sat was one of the most beautiful areas of the forest.  _ Fitting for the most beautiful woman in the kingdom _ , Jeongyeon thought. She shook her head free of them and walked to the door, lifting a shaky hand to knock. 

  
  


When the door opened, she felt like she’d been struck in the chest, her breath leaving her. It had been upward of three years since they’d last seen each other and Sana was more beautiful than she remembered. “Sana.” Jeongyeon was impressed that she kept the tremble out of her tone. 

  
  


“Jeongyeon.” Sana breathed, a wide smile forming on her face. She launched herself at her slightly taller frame, wrapping her arms around her neck. Jeongyeon melted into her embrace, forgetting herself and hugging her back with just as much ferocity. 

  
  


“I’ve missed you.” Sana whispered into her hair, tightening her hold. 

  
  


Jeongyeon squeezed her eyes closed. “How could you?” Her tone was just as soft. 

  
  


Sana ignored her comment and pulled her inside. “Why have you come?” She asked with genuine curiosity. “Are you alright?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took a deep breath, putting the basket down. “I,” she started then stopped. She looked into Sana’s eyes, finding herself thrust back to when they were teenagers. Jeongyeon desperately in love and trying to hide her feelings, and Sana as carefree as ever. “Wanted to see you.”

  
  


“After three years of nothing but the occasional letter?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon knew Sana would be able to suss out anything she’d say. She’d always been so transparent with her. Sana could always worm the truth out of her, and this was one truth she didn’t want her to know. “I should have been better.” Jeongyeon said, her resolve for going through with it fading now that she was looking at Sana. 

  
  


“So start. I know you have it in you to be, Jeongyeon.” Sana walked toward her, but Jeongyeon turned away, facing the open window, the sun hitting her face. 

  
  


“I do not know how. I...I do not deserve to have someone like you in my life. You are too good for me. I have shown you nothing but anger and cruelty for five years…” 

  
  


“And yet, you remember my favorite fruit.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon could hear the smile in her tone but when it was followed by a soft crunch, Jeongyeon whipped around. “No!” She held her hand out, but it was too late. Sana’s body crumbled to the floor, the apple rolling away. “No! Sana!” Jeongyeon rushed to her side, pulling her upper body into her lap, putting her hand on her cheek. “No, no, no…” She was cold. 

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled her closer, hugging her tight to her chest. She could feel her heart shatter. The love of her life, lifeless in her arms. She sobbed quietly, vowing in her head to seek revenge on the alchemist for convincing her to do this to Sana. “I love you.” Jeongyeon whispered, looking over Sana’s features. “I have always loved you. I am so sorry.” Another sob left her lips. 

  
  


She held her for as long as she dared, knowing if she was away from the castle too long, a search party would be sent. Jeongyeon lay Sana on the ground, reaching down to hold her hand. Without thinking, she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “I love you.” Her tone was soft and filled with emotion. “I will love you for the rest of my days. I will make sure the people remember you. I  _ will _ be better. I will be better for you. The people will know your love and compassion.” 

  
  


When a hand came up to curl around her neck, she started. But when lips pressed to hers, she kissed back. Only then did she realize that Sana was alive. Jeongyeon scrambled away, her eyes wide. “S-Sana?” 

  
  


Sana sat up, looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes. “You love me?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon froze. “I-” 

  
  


“Answer me, Jeongyeon.” 

  
  


“I have loved you since we were teenagers. Your beauty… Your heart and soul… When I finally saw them, I fell in love. I could not tell you then.” 

  
  


Sana came forward, just inches away from Jeongyeon. “Why?” 

  
  


“It would not have been accepted. I did not want the ridicule. The stares, the whispers. The revolt. So I did my best to suppress my feelings, but my thoughts would not stop. It was you day after day and night after night. My selfishness cost lives.” 

  
  


Sana reached out for her hands. “Your advisors?” 

  
  


“Yes.” Jeongyeon didn’t pull her hands away. “I took it out on you.” 

  
  


“And sent me away.” 

  
  


“Yes.” Jeongyeon’s voice hitched. “But it made my thoughts worse. I went to my alchemist and she told me to pull them out by the root and get rid of the source…” 

  
  


Sana took a deep breath, finally understanding what had happened to her. “The apple.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon swallowed. “I did not want to do it. I paced my room then steeled myself and came here. But as soon as I saw you, I could not do it. I did not want to anymore. You do not deserve to die.” 

  
  


“But I am not.” Sana laced their fingers and squeezed her hand. “I am here and very much alive.” 

  
  


“Which I do not understand. I was told it would be permanent.” 

  
  


“I do know of something. Of one appearing dead but awakening at true love's first kiss.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked deeply into Sana’s eyes. “What?” 

  
  


“When you kissed me. It was true love’s kiss.” 

  
  


“But that would mean…” 

  
  


“That I love you.” Sana smiled softly. 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s heart stopped for a different reason entirely. “How could you love someone like me? I have been so cruel to you.” 

  
  


“I know that is not who you really are, Jeongyeon. The real you is who I grew up with. Who I fell in love with when I was a teenager.” 

  
  


“Why did you not tell me?” 

  
  


“We were both having our own struggles with it. We were young and in a kingdom that would not accept us as you were about to be Queen. I thought it better to keep my feelings to myself than voice them. If it meant you having a peaceful life, so be it.” 

  
  


“My life has been everything but peaceful since I banished you.” Jeongyeon said quietly. “I wish I had not done that.” 

  
  


“Should we try?” 

  
  


“But the people-” 

  
  


“The people can change.” Sana leaned closer still. “Show them this.” She put her hand on Jeongyeon’s chest. “Show them your heart. The heart I fell in love with and still love.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon teared up. “My advisors would never allow it.” 

  
  


“You are the Queen, Jeongyeon. You can do as you please. Perhaps it is time for a drastic change. New advisors. A new way of living. New perspectives from the people.” 

  
  


“I… I cannot do that without you. You must return with me. I will ensure your safety.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and connected their lips, pulling back after a few seconds. “If you will have me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon pressed her forehead against Sana’s. “For as long as you will let me.” 

  
  


“How does forever sound?” Sana asked with a smile. 

  
  


“Not long enough.” 

  
  


“I love you, Jeongyeon.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, Sana.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
